The Kildae System
The Kildae system was discovered in 2347 by explorers and is located just 2 weeks space travel from the Halon system. It is the smallest of the stargate systems because the twin stars of the system, Kildae, have shrank to white dwarf stars. It was once much larger but now the planets further from the sun have been lost as the stars' gravitational force weakens. Only 4 planets remain and 2 moons that orbit Flonares, centre of the system and home to the United System. History ---- After it's discoverery in 2347 Flonares, Yazz and Creva were colonized. Flonares was the only planet suitable for a large population, Yazz became a location for heavy industry such as anti-matter processing. Creva on the other hand became a big tourist attraction thanks it's dramatic landscape. Leejarna took several years to colonizise due to it's harsh conditions. It too took advantage of the new tourist industry and attracted people with it's rivers of lava. For a more detailed account of the colonization of the Kildae system see the History section of the stargate systems article. During the IFH uprising the Kildae system was the location of the last stand of the Earth forces. After their defeat and the reorganization of the IFH, Kildae became part of the Halon Empire. Flonares is the home of the United system, which was derived from rebel groups from across Kildae. It saw the first battles of the war when the US liberated from the rule of the Halon empire. Halon attacks on Yazz and Creva were beaten back and Leejarna fell to the rebels a few weeks later. The system (excluding Creva) later was secured by Earth forces after pushing the US out of Halon. US rebels also secured a small portion of the system however they were swiftly crushed by US loyalists. In November 2469, when the Earth military in the stargate systems collapsed the US regained full control over Kildae. Planets of the Kildae system Bacor The twin suns of the Kildae system have melted the surface of Bacor to a sort of sticky caramel. Because of this it is almost impossible to walk on Bacor and is completely uninhabited. Bacor has extremaly hot surface tempuratures and no atmosphere to speak of. Leejarna Leejarna is a volcanic planet featuring dramatic lava oceans. It has a small population but a large tourist industry and many visit the heavily insulated settlements to see for themselves the "Firey pits of hell". In the TB campaign 3 missions take place on Leejarna, 2 during the US storming of the planet in January 2469 and the last being an escort mission where vital supplies must be shipped to the US garrison fending off Earth attacks. Flonares Home to the United system, Flonares features scerine landscapes and fertile farmlands. Many of the farmlands have been rendered useless as the huge Halon demand for crops forced Flonarean farmers to use so much fertilizer that the soil became poisoned. The sky is a beautiful pinky red tone with streaks of yellow, Flonares had always been considered a peaceful planet before war broke out. In campaign mode a large number of missions take place on Flonares, the oblectives vary from mopping up Halon forces to defending villages. Creva The largest of Flonares's moons, Creva is a solid lump of red granite with a sprinkling of cyrstals. Creva is extremaly popular with tourists and it is a Flonarean saying that you could run a publishing house only on postcards of Creva. The US rebels adopted Creva as a base after being forced off Flonares. During the campaign just 1 mission is set on Creva, it involves destroying US rebel bases and settlements so the evacuating population of Flonares can land here. When Flonares fell to Earth forces the civilian population were evactuated to Creva. The US held onto the moon for the whole war. Yazz Yazz is a small atmosphere-less moon that orbites Flonares. It is strikinly similar to Earth's moon and littered with crators. The few campaign mission that happen on Flonares focus on the anti-matter plants there which need defending from Halon attack, then destroying after US rebels secured them. Sylvir The furthest planet from the twin suns, Sylvir is little more than a large asteroid. The planet is remarkably smooth, rounded and soft, and looks like the creation of a mad landscape artist. It is completely uninhabited.